Dance With Me!
by Tendolover
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Temari and Hinata go to a new dance studio. And run into someone they never thought could dance!


Dance with Me

I don't own Naruto or the song Dance With me. This is my first fanfic. So please don't kill me.

".." is talking.

_Italic_ is singing.

'..' thinking.

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Temari were waiting for Hinata. "Where is she?" asked Temari. Tenten and Ino look at each other and shrug their shoulders. Sakura looks around and sees Hinata come out. "There she is!" Sakura points at Hinata who was running towards them. "Hinata, what took you so long?" asked Ino. Hinata holds out a card. Temari takes it from her and reads it out loud. "Grand opening of the first dance studio. Come and meet new friends. Even bring some friends and learn to dance the tango, waltz, and many others." The girls look at each other. "Lets go!"

"Wow, this place sure is big." Hinata and the girls look up at the building. An old woman comes out and sees the five of them. "Excuse me, young ladies, but are you for the grand opening?" Hinata nods her head. The old woman smiles. "Wonderful! Do come in." She stands aside for the girls to enter. The girls walk in and look around. "Naruto-kun?!" Hinata stares at Naruto standing across the room. Naruto looks up and blushes. "Oh hey girls!" Sakura and Ino look at each other.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" asked Tenten. Before Naruto could answer the old woman walks in. "Naruto, do you know this young ladies?" "Yes, Madame Katt." Madame Katt turns to the girls. "I bet you girls are surpise to see him aren't you. I can tell by your faces." The girls nod their head. "Why don't you show them, Naruto?" suggested Madame Katt. Naruto turns red. "I don't have a partner, ma." Madame Katt raises her eyebrow. She looks at the girl and smiles.

Madame Katt grabs Hinata and pushes her towards Naruto. "I'm sure this young lady would love to be your partner. I'll even play some music. You can even sing that song of yours." suggested Madame Katt. Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Temari's jaws drop. "Sing?!" Naruto looks at the girls and blush. Madame Katt nods her head and walks over to the stereo. "Ready?" Hinata blushes as Naruto moves towards her. "Breathe." She nods. The rest of the girls sit down in some chairs. Naruto nods his head for Madame Katt to turn on the music.

_Follow me into my world  
Let your worries fade with every  
step you take  
Baby whatcha' waiting for  
Let the tango take control Feel the music inside your soul (Oh)  
My hand is out, just grab a hold  
_

"No way! Naruto is a really good singer." Sakura, and the rest of the girls nod their heads in agreement with Temari. 'Who would have thought Naruto would be so good.' thought Sakura.

_  
Watch time fade away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream _

Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real won't let it  
stop, no 

Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente 

Hinata couldn't believe how good Naruto was as a dancer. She looks up at Naruto and blush. 'I can't believe this is happen to me.' thought Hinata. Naruto smiles and looks at Hinata. 'Who know Hinata could dance. She really seems cute when she is dancing.' thought Naruto.

Now I have you next to me  
Everything is how it should be (ooh yeah)  
Baby, don't fight the feeling  
We're floating on the clouds  
If I could, I'd never come back down (no no)  
Baby just keep on groovin' groovin'

As time fades away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream

WHatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real, won't let it  
stop, no

Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente

Dance with me  
(I'm dancing with you)  
For this moment in time  
(My dreams have come true)  
My darling just dance with me  
If only one night

Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me 

The music stops. Naruto and Hinata look at each other. 'Wow!' thought Naruto and Hinata. "Well done, Naruto!" Madame Katt smiled at the two. "You two worked wonderfully." Sakura and the girls nod their heads in agreement. Madame Katt looks at the rest of the girls. "How about you girls? Care to learn some dances?" asked Madame. The girls jumped and screamed. "Yes!!!" Madame Katt smile and waved her towards them. "Come along then. Lets give this two a break. We'll be back." Madame Katt led the girls to a different room.

'She is so cute. I just can't believe I never notice before.' thought Naruto. "Um.. Naruto-kun?" Naruto shook his head and looked at Hinata. 'I have to do it.' Naruto walks over to Hinata and kisses her on the lips. After a second of shook that Naruto was kissing her. Hinata beginnings to kiss back. 'I can't believe I'm kissing him!' thought Hinata. Shortly after the two stop kissing.

"Hinata, I..." "I love you, Naruto-kun." Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled. "I love you too, Hinata. And I'm sorry I didn't realize it before." He hugs her and kisses her on the lips.

Like it, loved it, hate it. Please review!


End file.
